Scar vs Shere Khan
SvsSK.png|thumb|thumb 1 IMG_20190313_134333.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Scar vs Shere Khan is a What-if Death Battle. Interlude Boomstick: Disney’s Animal Kingdom is full of anthropomorphic animals who love to romp, play... Wiz: ...and occasionally commit acts of wanton violence and murder. Boomstick: Like Scar, the usurper king of Pride Rock. Wiz: And Shere Khan, the terror of the Jungle Book. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scar Background Boomstick: In the African Pridelands, there has always been a rule: one lion king shall rule them all. During the magical time known as the 1990s, that king was Mufasa, the nicest, most wonderful, most badass-voiced king the Pridelands ever had. But, apparently, one lion wasn’t too happy. Wiz: That lion was Scar, the king’s younger brother. Boomstick: Who the hell would name their kid Scar? Doesn’t a name like that force you to become an evil villain? Wiz: Well, Scar isn’t actually his birth name. His name used to be Taka. But, to be clear, Taka and Mufasa were never on very good terms. Boomstick: You see, being both smaller and younger than Mufasa, Taka kind of got passed up in the line of succession. So, he decided, as a little cub, mind you, to kill his brother. Wiz: Taka tried a number of ways to try to kill his brother. He set a cobra on Mufasa in his sleep, only for the plan to be stopped by the baboon, Rafiki. Taka then tricked his brother into antagonizing an angry water buffalo, widely considered one of the most dangerous animals on the planet. Boomstick: While Mufasa managed to get away, Taka didn’t fare very well. In fact, the whole buffalo herd came after him and tore up his face really badly. Wiz: Disgraced and ashamed, Taka decided to take on a new name to wash away his youth and his innocence – Scar. Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar, when I’m king, what does that make you? Scar: A monkey’s uncle. Simba: You’re so weird. Wiz: But Scar was no mere monkey’s uncle when it came to getting rid of his brother and nephew, Simba. He convinced the hordes of hyenas living in the Shadowlands to help him kill Mufasa and Simba in a stampede of wildebeest. Though Simba escaped, Mufasa did not. Boomstick: That’s right, Scar didn’t just kill the king. He killed… MY CHILDHOOD!!! Wiz: Oh no… Boomstick: With the tears and the “Dad, we’ve got to go home” and the… NOOOO!! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?? Wiz: Anyways, with Mufasa out of the way and Simba nowhere to be found, Scar quickly installed himself as the undisputed ruler of Pride Rock. Scar: I am the king; I can do whatever I want. Arsenal and Abilities Wiz: Scar is an African lion weighing in at about 450 pounds, standing almost three and a half feet tall and 7 feet long. Boomstick: And, according to my animal fact book, lions can also run at about 50 miles an hour. That’s actually pretty fast. Wiz: Well, that statistic really only applies to female lions, who do all of the hunting. Male lions are typically much slower. Fortunately, they make up for their lack of speed with a bite force of nearly 600 pounds per square inch. That’s pretty small for a big cat, but it’s more than enough to bite through any antelope’s throat. Boomstick: Yeah, lions are cool and all, but the last place I’d want to be is trapped in a cage with that guy looking at me. Wiz: That said, by admission, Scar is not a physical fighter. Scar: Well, as far as brain’s go, I got the lion’s share, but when it comes to brute strength, I’m afraid I’m at the shallow end of the gene pool. Wiz: Fortunately, for Scar, he makes up for his lack of strength with his superior intellect and silver tongue. He managed to convince an entire army of hyenas to help him take the throne from Mufasa. Boomstick: Correction, Wiz. He convinces an entire army of NAZI hyenas to help him take the throne. Wiz: Oh, don’t you go harping on this again… Boomstick: Look at it, Wiz, and tell me they’re not goose-stepping. Wiz: Well, actually, Scar is more like a Communist than a Nazi, as he mobilizes the lowest ranking class in order to topple a monarchical ruler. Plus, the political parallels are most closely related to King Claudius of Hamlet, who murdered his brother in order to hold the Danish throne and sleep with the king’s wife. Boomstick: Wiz, are we really going there? Wiz: … no. Please don’t. Boomstick: Good. Because the last thing I want to think about is lions having… Feats and Strengths Wiz: Anyways, Scar is also an expert at using his environment to his advantage, taking advantage of the rocky terrain in his murder of Mufasa as well as blinding Simba during the beginning of their fight. Boomstick: He’s also got great reflexes, catching a hornbill in flight as well as leaping around an active volcano without getting blasted by steam once. Wiz: Not to mention, he is one of few Disney villains with an actual body count, and he can claim to have succeeded in his original goal. He even managed to survive getting knocked from the top of an altitude eight times his height. Boomstick: But though cats always land standing up, Scar didn’t manage to survive the dozens of starving, angry hyenas waiting below. Clip of Scar dying. Weaknesses Wiz: It’s true. All of Scar’s cunning and wit only goes so far. He’s constantly relying on others to do his dirty work for him. Furthermore, Scar is a complete coward willing to turn against anyone in order to save his own hide. Boomstick: He’s also incredibly cocky, often taking the opportunity to gloat before delivering the finishing blow. Wiz: That said, that delay has never been very long. Scar is the most homicidal animal villain Disney has ever seen, and he’ll kill you as easily as he’d break out into song. Boomstick: And a badass song at that. Scar: Be Prepared!! Shere Khan Background Wiz: In the jungles of India, there is one name capable of striking fear into the hearts of every living thing – Shere Khan. Boomstick: Shere Khan. It sounds freaking amazing. What the heck does it mean? Wiz: While Rudyard Kipling’s grasp of the Indian language was questionable, the name roughly translates to “Tiger King.” Boomstick: So, this Death Battle is the Lion King versus the Tiger King? Wiz: Well… yeah. I know we don’t like Death Battles to turn into puns, but… Boomstick: That. Is. AWESOME!! It’s the match up of deadly animals rulers I’ve always wanted to see! Wiz: Uhhh… thank you, Boomstick. You’ve a real sport about this. Boomstick: No problem, my wordplay-wise compatriot. Now, tell me more about this Tiger King. Wiz: As it turns out, the Tiger King was not really the king of the jungle. For a new animal arrived on the scene that quickly usurped Shere Khan’s role as the most feared predator in India: a village of men. Boomstick: Unwilling to lose his throne without a fight, Shere Khan traveled to the man-village and took on their best hunters head on. Needless to say, it didn’t go very well. Wiz: Depending on the version, Shere Khan has developed either a crippled leg, a blind left eye, or a crippling fear of fire. Since we’ll be dealing with the animated version of Shere Khan, we will be sticking strictly to the fear of fire so as not to confuse versions and handicaps. Boomstick: In the scheme of things, the animated Shere Khan got off fairly lightly. Wiz: Regardless of handicaps, Shere Khan soon learned that a small boy, the son of a man he once killed, had been found in the jungle. Shere Khan thus vowed to find this boy and murder him. And no one was going to get in his way. Shere Khan: Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan. Arsenal and Abilities Wiz: Shere Khan is a Bengal tiger weighing in at 500 pounds, standing about three feet tall and 6 feet long. Boomstick: Wiz, that seems a bit small. I always thought tigers were much bigger than lions. Those numbers you just cited seem a bit small as compared to lions. Wiz: That’s because Shere Khan is a Bengal tiger. If Shere Khan was a Siberian tiger, there would be no comparison between the tiger and the lion. Boomstick: Bengal tigers can run about 40 miles per hour; that’s twice the speed of your average bicycle. Wiz: Though they can only run that fast in relatively short bursts. Boomstick: Tigers are also crazy strong, being able to bite with the force of 1000 pounds per square inch. And that force is all put upon razor sharp teeth! Wiz: Not only that, but Shere Khan also seems to have extremely long claws for a tiger. Boomstick: Holy s***, look at those things! They’re like half the size of his face! Shere Khan: I thought perhaps you were entertaining someone up there in your coils… Wiz: In the real world, claws this long would be preposterous, as most tigers don’t actually hunt using their claws. They prefer to run behind their prey, use their weight to send them crashing to the ground, and biting through their throat from behind. Boomstick: Yeah, tigers don’t like to fight their prey head on. In fact, that’s why some tribes of people in India have weird face masks that they place on the backs of their heads in order to keep tigers away. Wiz: However, Shere Khan does not seem to have this problem. He’s faced vultures, pythons, and fully grown sloth bears directly without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: Vultures, and pythons, and bears… oh my!! Feats Wiz: Shere Khan’s fighting prowess speaks for itself. He’s leaped chasms twice his own length, survived a stone statue falling on his head, and even clawed a fully-grown sloth bear half to death. Shere Khan: I’ll kill you for this… Boomstick: He even managed to throw said sloth bear over his shoulder; that’s nearly 300 pounds of muscle and fat. Wiz: Shere Khan is also incredibly intelligent. Not only is he the only jungle animal smart enough to be immune to the hypnosis of the python, Kaa, but he’s the only male villain in Disney animated motion picture history to acquire a business degree. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?? Wiz: In the Disney animated series, TaleSpin, Shere Khan became a successful businessman who served as one of the secondary antagonists on the show. Since the IQ of the average CEO of a Fortune 500 company is at least over 120, we can estimate that Shere Khan has at least a highly intelligent if not a genius level intellect. Boomstick: And he looks damn dapper in that suit. Weaknesses Wiz: That said, in spite of Shere Khan’s intellect, he’s made a number of bone-headed mistakes in the past. He’s been tricked away from killing Mowgli multiple times, once by Kaa and once by an eight-year-old girl and an idiotic sloth bear. Boomstick: Shere Khan is also incredibly arrogant; he’s underestimated his opponents over and over again while also giving them chances to run away. Shere Khan: Now, I’m going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting… for me. Wiz: And, in spite of his leaping over one lava pit in The Jungle Book 2, it is still very much the case that Shere Khan is afraid of fire. Being touched by it can practically render him useless in battle. But, if he stays away from fire, he just might be the most powerful big cat in Disney history. Boomstick: And even if he isn’t, he’d definitely beat Scar in a singing contest. Just listen to those low notes! Shere Khan: That’s what friends are for. Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Title Card Shere Khan is stalking through the grasslands, stalking an antelope. Just as he's reared back on his haunches and ready to strike, three hyenas run up and hurl the antelope to the ground. As they tear into it, Shere Khan resumes a neutral position. Khan: "What a pity. Blast these mongrel beasts: every animal in this whole area has been cleaned out by their loathsome brood. What a shame that creatures so good at killing should taste so terrible. The hyenas begin to talk amongst themselves, "Heh, there's another one. We'd better bring it to King Scar." Shere Khan piques up his ear, catches wind of their discussion, and follows the hyenas. Scar overlooks his hyenas bringing in the last of the antelope in the region. Scar: Hurry up with the last few gazelles. I don't want any more of you starving during this drought. One of the hyenas turns to Scar and dumbly nods. He then proceeds to accidentally drop the antelope he's teething into a ditch. Hyena: Oops! Sorry, King Scar! Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots. From the shadows, Shere Khan makes his appearance known. Shere Khan: Speaking of idiots, isn't it foolish to kill all the antelope at once? It's not like you're going to be able to preserve all that meat during the dry season. Scar turns to face his adversary, a furious look on his face. Scar: How dare you defy me, you impudent, misbegotten excuse for a feline?! Hyenas, to the ready! At his call, hundreds of hyenas surround Shere Khan, looking to tear him to pieces. However, in spite of the odds being stacked against him, Shere Khan merely gives a calm smile. Shere Khan: Now, friends, are you sure you want to keep listening to a lion who's only going to bring you to starvation and ruin? Hyena 1: What do you mean? Shere Khan: Just think about what you've been doing. If you eat all of your food at once, you won't be able to have food for later. Even I know that life moves in a circle, and if you disrupt that flow at any point, everyone in the food chain suffers. Hyena 2: He's got a point. Shere Khan: If I were your king, I'd be sure to ration our food instead of having us eat everything all willy-nilly. Scar: Don't you dare trust that cat. Who's the only one who has ever done anything to keep you fed? He's more likely to throw you back into the Shadowlands to keep the food for himself. Hyena 1: Yeah, listen to King Scar. He's the only one who cares about hyenas. Hyena 2: Are you kidding? He doesn't really like us; he just wants us for the muscle. The hyenas begin fighting amongst themselves. While they are distracted, Shere Khan rears in close to Scar, their muzzles inches apart. Shere Khan: Well, Scar, it appears the vote is evenly split. How about we settle this debate like gentlemen? Scar: Should you so insist... long live the king. Announcer: FIGHT!! Scar immediately starts the fight by throwing dust into Shere Khan's face. The tiger turns his head away ever so slightly, so as not to get blinded, but he's too slow to stop Scar from clawing him in the face. Scar follows his first claw up with a few quick paw strikes to Shere Khan's face, but Shere Khan bares his own claws and scratches Scar's left paw roughly. Scar recoils in pain, retreating slightly so as to gain some ground. Shere Khan pursues, tackling Scar to the ground and trying to crush him with his weight, but Scar, being lankier than Shere Khan, manages to wrestle his way out of the tiger's grip and bite Shere Khan on his back leg. Shere Khan howls in pain; in retaliation, he swipes his claws over Scar's face, re-opening the wound on Scar's face. Shere Khan: It looks like I've added another to your collection, Scar. Scar gnashes his teeth in anger and leaps at Shere Khan as if about to strike from the left. Just as Shere Khan prepares to retaliate, Scar shifts his weight and hits Shere Khan full force from the right. Staggered by the blow, Shere Khan re-orients himself slightly, but not enough to stop Scar from knocking him completely upside down and onto his back. Scar leaps atop his foe, trying to bite at Shere Khan's exposed neck. Just as he gets close, Shere Khan hurls Scar off him with a massive kick. Scar falls to the ground with a huge crash. At the same time, lightning strikes Pride Rock, sparks flying everywhere, as a massive firestorm begins to surround the arena. Scar gets up, with Shere Khan right in his face. Khan smashes his paws into Scar's muzzle multiple times, each time scoring new slashes with his claws. Scar, unwilling to take on such a furious assault, tries to run. However, his injured left paw somewhat slows him down. Shere Khan seizes the opportunity to kill in his preferred fashion and leaps onto Scar from behind. He bites down onto Scar's neck with a full bite, but all he gets is a mouthful of thick mane. Realizing his opponent's blunder, Scar snickers. Scar: How's that for a mouthful? Scar then swipes some embers from the lightning strike into Shere Khan's face. The tiger roars in pain, staggering back. Scar, emboldened by his attack, once again scatters the embers at his foe, causing a small fire to break out in front of Shere Khan. For a moment, Shere Khan is completely immobile, his eyes darting back and forth between the flames. As the fire spreads, Scar comes in from the side and bites Shere Khan's torso. As Khan roars in pain, Scar tears a big chunk out of Shere Khan's side. Now bleeding badly, Shere Khan seems to stagger, the fire spreading around him in a circle. Scar rears up onto his haunches and pounces upon Shere Khan, all whilst saying: Scar: There can only be one past, present, and future king! However, as Scar is in mid-air, we see the fire reflected in Shere Khan's eyes. Just as Scar reaches the apex of his leap, Shere Khan bares his claws to their fullest extent and swipes his paw right at Scar's exposed underbelly. Scar's look of determination turns into one of horror as he falls to the ground, his stomach now torn open with three massive wounds. Shere Khan walks up to his foe, now prone on the ground. Shere Khan: What was that you said earlier? Ah yes, long live the king! With that, Shere Khan shoves Scar right into the fire. Scar howls in pain as he is slowly burned alive. Shere Khan turns his back on his dying foe, muttering as he takes his place at the peak of Pride Rock. Shere Khan: Who's afraid of fire now? Announcer: K.O. Results Boomstick: That's one BIG catfight. Wiz: While Scar had the speed advantage and was undoubtedly a more bloodthirsty and unpredictable fighter, Shere Khan had him beaten in every other category. Boomstick: You got that right. Not only is Shere Khan bigger, stronger, and more lethal than Scar, but he's also survived worse. Sure, Scar survived a pretty big drop in the Lion King, but that was nothing compared to Shere Khan's getting crushed by a four ton stone-statue falling directly on his face. Wiz: In addition, Scar's intelligence and hyena army pale in comparison to that of Shere Khan. Shere Khan successfully ran a Fortune 500 company for two years during his time in TaleSpin. Any businessman who intends to stay in the business world for that long would know how to make a deal, especially a deal better than one offered by Scar. Boomstick: Plus, even if we were to include outside help from the hyenas to help Scar, that would mean that Shere Khan would get to bring in his full navy and air force that he hired in TaleSpin. Wiz: Shere Khan's only debilitating weakness was his fear of fire, but Scar, being a lion, would not be able to harness it as an effective weapon unless out of pure happenstance. Indeed, all of his own brushes with fire and hot steam were little more than slick choreography. Boomstick: Looks like it was sheer foolishness for Scar to tussle with a tiger. Wiz: The winner is Shere Khan! Next Time on Death Battle! One hears the sounds of bows scraping over taut violin strings. The sound of an axe smacking a door is heard, along with screams. A brief moment of silence, before a demented voice declares, "Here's Johnny!" Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Catfight Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Cockiness' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series